Serenata
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Como buen mexicano de pocas palabras, mejor canta lo que quiere decir. USAMex. Male!MéxicoxAmérica


La tranquila noche era interrumpida por el leve murmullo que surgía de la casa de Alfred F. Jones. Otras figuras se notaban a través del cristal, parecía que él y los otros aliados estaban teniendo una reunión.

México avanzó con cautela, brincándose la frontera con la mini horda que lo seguía de la misma forma. Estaba algo nervioso y le sudaban las manos. La pañoleta roja que traían en el cuello filtraba el aire frío de la noche pero por algún motivo le costaba un poco respirar. Estaba mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo y bufando cada medio minuto, reclamándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una vez llegando a su destino, buscó la ventana del despacho y le indicó a los músicos que ese era el lugar.

…

-Maldita sea! ¿Me van a dejar hablar o qué? Bloody idiots!

-Vaya que estás tenso, Angleterre. ¿Será la edad?

-Tu eres casi tan grande como yo! Callate!

-Con gusto los podría callar yo, da?- Rusia dijo con una sonrisita mientras sacaba la tubería oxidada que siempre cargaba a todos lados.

-Meeeejor, déjalos que se arreglen entre ellos, aru- nervioso, China se puso frente al ruso para evitar que el caos se incrementara.

Entre todo el desastre, Inglaterra logró captar una música viniendo de algún lugar demasiado cerca de ahí y siseó para callar a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó América.

-¿No escuchan eso?

-¿Eso…que?- volvió a preguntar.

-Estás sordo! Pon atención.

La sala se sumió en un silencio profundo y se escuchó más claramente el ruido de un par de guitarras y una trompeta.

-¿Un…mariachi, aru?- China arqueó las cejas, confundido- ¿Acaso hay un restaurante mexicano cerca de aquí, América?

Él aludido sacudió la cabeza. Escucharon con más atención, sin ganas de levantarse de su asiento, cuando una voz profunda comenzó a cantar con la música.

"_Hoy me reclamaron por venir a verte__  
__no quieren que vuelva por aquí jamás__  
__dicen que si vuelvo encontrare la muerte__  
__que por ti la vida me van a quitar.__"_

Todos se miraron más confusos aún. ¿Quién estaba cantando? Curiosos, se levantaron y estiraron el cuello hacia la ventana, para ver si lograban identificar al cantante. Pero América se quedó muy quieto en su silla en la punta de la mesa. Conocía perfectamente esa voz, ya la había escuchado muchas veces antes.

-¿América?- Inglaterra lo miró, notando su estado-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Parece que viste un fantasma!

Mientras el inglés soltaba una risita, la segunda estrofa se escuchó. Venía de fuera de su ventana.

_"Piensan asustarme para que te deje__  
__pero nunca nadie lo podrá lograr__  
__mientras tú me quieras yo estaré presente__  
__cerca de tu casa para platicar."_

-No soy adivino, _mon_ América, pero creo que la canción es para ti- Francia esbozó una sonrisa mirando a través de una rendija de la cortina.

_"A mí no me asustan tipos lengua larga__  
__Que solo presumen para apantallar__  
__Yo soy de los hombres que no temen nada__  
__y aunque este perdido no me se rajar.__"_

México se puso aún más nervioso al ver que el chico no salía, pero no se rindió. Apretó los puños a sus costados y tomó aire.

-Gring…Alfred! Open the door, o chingo la window!- gritó en un intento de inglés.

Los aliados, menos América, soltaron una sonora carcajada, mientras él se levantaba de su asiento y abría la ventana a todo lo que daba. Se asomó y se encontró con una escena casi cómica: México con los puños apretados, frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos clavados en él y apretando los labios. En cuanto se asomó por el marco, el chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero siguió con determinación.

_"Si tus pretendientes quieren que me muera__  
__yo te lo aseguro que los burlare__  
__yo seré tu dueño aunque no lo quieran__  
__y al que se atraviese te lo quitaré"_

América abrió los ojos y se le colorearon levemente las mejillas ante la estrofa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para quitárselo de los ojos. Los demás trataban de mirar por encima de su hombro la escena que se desarrollaba.

_"Mañana sin falta aquí estaré presente__  
__ya sabes la hora no me quedes mal__  
__de lo que te dije no tengas pendiente__  
__solo dios la vida me puede quitar._

_A mí no me asustan tipos lenguas largas__  
__que solo presumen por apantallar_

_Yo soy de los hombres que no temen nada_

_Y aunque esté perdido no se me rajar."_

La música cesó y México se acercó más a la ventana.

-Pa' que veas que ni tu migra ni nadie puede conmigo! Güero, de mí no te escapas!

Alfred oficialmente estaba colorado y agitado. Los demás solo miraban boquiabiertos. Entonces, como por arte de magia, salieron varias patrullas con el símbolo del FBI en las puertas y algunos guardias fronterizos que corrían con determinación hacia el grupo de mexicanos.

-Su p…! Ya, está bien! Está bien! Me largo!- masculló y echándose a correr, pegó un brinco y pasó la frontera de nuevo.

-Bonita serenata- comentó Francia palmeándole el hombro a América.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Lo siento mucho, culpa de las fiestas patrias. Mi mamá puso esa canción y mi imaginación voló.**

**Si, está vez quise probar con el Male!México y creo que n me salió tan mal xD**

**Espero les haya gustado este fregadera que escribí :P**


End file.
